The Bear is Always Right
by UsuiMisaki
Summary: Gann x Knight Captain. Okku was a truly ancient being and he felt a possible turn of events, proving that wisdom comes with age indeed. That didn't mean he always nailed it, though. Rated M for mature content and language on the second chapter. FIXED!
1. Something is Going On

A/N and Disclaimer: So, my first fanfic! It is rated M for mature contents on the second chapter, and since english is not my first language, I apologise for whatever grammatical mistakes this story may have. I do not own Neverwinter Nights 2, nor any of the characters with the exemption of Raven Blackcloak. They belong to Atari, Wizards of the Coast and Obsidian Entertainment. Enjoy!

"_No"_ - Thoughts

"-No "– Normal discussion

ooooo ooooooo oooooooooo oooooo ooooo

They were finally back to Mulsantir, and nobody looked very happy. Kaelyn was tired, sore, scratched and completely out of spells, Okku's fur was messier and dirtier than usual with some suspicious blood colored spots, Gann had a nasty looking scratch on his left cheek and was lightly limping from his right leg, and Raven...well, Raven was in one of her foulest moods só far, with a killing headache and a back throb for having to carry Safiya for the last ten miles.

The situation they were in now was a direct result from their enterprise at Coveya Kurg'annis. After unrolling Gann's mother real reasons for having abandoned him, Raven had taken pity on him and his family's tragic story, and had supported him in destroying the entire Coven. At the moment it seemed the right thing to do; after all, who else would have to suffer the same fate they had? So, the ranger had gladly given reason to her friend. It was all going fine and dandy, until the moment she noticed that they were going to need to defeat all the freakin' hundreds of soldiers on the place if they wished to get out alive. Her disposition had also diminished after Safiya received a gapping, possibly lethal wound on her chest while they were making their way out, and best of all, learning that Kaelyn only had enough energy to stop the wizard from dying, but not to fully recover her. Having received some minor wounds herself, being knocked down by a hit on the back of her head (hence the headache) and having had to share turns with Okku on carrying Safiya on the three days journey back (since they were the most...bodily able ones in the team), it was with no small ammount of gratitude that she burried her face on her pillow at the Veil, later that night.

O oo oo

In the next day the ranger woke up feeling better (although her head still hurt), and she felt a little ashamed for having thought all those nasty things about her friends; It wasn't Safiya's fault she got hurt, nor Kaelyn's for not having enough stamina to cast a buch of spells one after another while having to cure them at the same time, and of course she didn't regret (not now, anyways) having helped Gann on his revenge. If her parents had suffered the same fate, she would want to do the same. "_But of course_", she thought, "_I would never know for sure what I would have felt, since I never knew them...just Daeghun, and __**he**__ wasn't much of a role-model."_

Getting out of the room after dressing in her usual Nine tunic, Raven decided to check out on Safiya. When she arrived at her friend's room, Kaelyn was already there, trying her best to tend to the bald sleeping mage.

"Is she alright?" - Raven inquired.

"I still don't have the strenght to cast my spells, and I fear I won't for some time, but the small ammount of cure spells I managed to cast on her before having my core drained were effective. Now that she can rest in a nice bed, she should be alright in no time". - The half-celestial replied with almost a smile.

"That's a relief, then." - The dark haired woman said with genuine feelings. - "Any chance to have her up in less than a week?"

"I fear not. I will take a week myself to recover my powers, and then speed her recover with divine encantations...and if I don't, then she'll certainly take longer than just a week. I believe this will be a hindrance to our "schedule", won't it? After all, time is of ultmost importance to you." - The fair colored woman said with an almost imperceptible tinge of worry in her voice.

"Ah, I wouldn't dream on going to Thay without Safiya. She would kill me if a did! You know how she's looking forward to it, even if she doesn't show it!"- Said the younger woman with a smile, earning a light chuckle from the half-breed.

"Well, it wouldn't do any good to stay put for an entire week when you don't need it. Isn't there any smaller problem that you can solve without her? Something that you would need to do anyway, but it's not very important, perhaps?"

"I don't think s...Oh! Wait! There is! I remember there was a girl in the Wells of Lurue who was...trapped in a dream, I think? I vaguely remember Gann saying that he couldn't enter alone in her dream...now that I have his mother's eye, maybe I could go with him. It's definetely a 'small problem' compared to the others we have to face, but I had promised her father that if I could, I would help her. Besides, it should take me about a week to go back and forth".- Now the young dark-haired woman was facing the other with an almost childlike pride for remembering something só convenient. "_Very amusing_" the half-celestial thought, "_but not completely unexpected. She's só young...is she nineteen? Perhaps twenty? Almost a child, even if she forces onto herself that mask of calm and maturity. I think she doesn't even perceive her 'slips'..."_

"Very well. Will you be leaving right away?" - The older woman asked, trying to hide her amusement.

"Yes. Tell Safiya that she doesn't have to worry and give her a hug for me!" - Said the ranger, leaving the room with a twinkle in her eye as she saw the cleric's eyebrows shot right up.

Ooooo ooooo oooo

"_Now, to find Gann_". The woman searched for him the entire theatre,until reaching the conclusion that he obviously wasn't there; so, she searched the city. Still nothing. "_Were the hell that hagspawn hid himself?"_ - She thought frustrated - _"Ok...if he wants to play hide and seek...too bad for him I'm the best tracker on the Sword Coast!_". She eventually tracked him to the fields, and soon found him with Okku. They were apparently discussing something in raged-imbued whispers, but the moment they saw her they stopped talking. "_Well, that's strange..."_

"Hey, I have been looking for you." – Raven said to Gann, noticing that the hagspawn was a little...flushed? "_No way..._"- She thought suspiciously. In the moment the words left her mouth, she distinctly saw Okku sending a barely concealed death-glare to the violet-skinned man. "_Alright...that's VERY suspicious_."

"Uhm...Why would that be?" - The man inquired, rapidly recovering from whatever freakish situation he was in. Not fast enought to fool her, though.

"I need you to go with me to the Wells...remember that girl, Anya, or Annie, or whatever? I thought that now would be the best moment to help her, since I said I would and Safiya won't be 'missing anything' this way..."- She said looking carefully to the man and the bear. While Gann was able to hid his emotions this time, Okku was not. The bear was on the verge of fuming.

"Why, of course. I will do my best to help you, my friend. Now that you have my mother's eye I will be able to guide you in that maiden's dream...and we shall emerge victorious from whatever awaits us, indeed. What could possibly stop such an amazing couple?" - The hagspawn seemed to be back to his normal, pompous and flirty self.

"I believe you will also need my help little one?" - The bear god asked, obviously still annoyed.

"Actually...I was going to ask you to watch over the girls...Safiya is out of combat, Kaelyn is drained, and since I really need Gann's help on this..."- The woman trailed of, a little uncomfortable for having to decline her great friend's offer.

Suddenly, two strange things occured at the same time. Okku got a 'seeing-a-dreadful-and-almost-inevitable-event-indeed-occur' look on his face and Gann displayed for about one second a glint she had never seen on his eyes. Maybe his unnatural senses picked up some kind of imminent danger, because before the Bear God could emerge from his seemingly horror-induced state, Gann whisked her away saying things like "Let's Go!" and "Shall we endanger ourselves?". When they were about to leave the fields area, Raven could distinctly hear an assassin-like Okku roar. _"That's it...Mental Note: Milk the thruth out of Gann about this bizarre events during the trip" ._


	2. In The Middle of Nowhere

A/N: First, to clear some points in this chapter. Jankenpo is the 'Rock, paper and scissors' game, and while I made Raven wear underwear, I'm aware that in the middle ages such garments were quite... unarousing. That's why I prevented myself from further description.I'm also assuming Gann has a last name, although I didn't write any in case it was too ridiculous. Disclaimer are on the first chapter, enjoy!

Ooo oo ooo ooo ooo ooooooo ooo

It has been two days. Two damned days since she left Mulsantir with the hagspawn to the Wells, and now, in the middle of the night, in that gods-forsaken mosquito-filled forest, the only thing that Raven Blackcloak could think of was that she was frustrated. Again. After a failed attempt to get Gann to tell her what the hell had gotten Okku so furious (_"Nothing important"_- He had said to her, even though he knew she knew he was lying through his teeth), a long day running under a scorching sun (still bearing the bruises from her last trip, mind you – including the headache, wich now she feared was slowly turning into a migrain), and a enourmous desire to take a bath, that woman was not a happy woman. At all.

And, of coooourse, as if things couldn't get any worse, she felt herself feeling strange...impulses...towards her companion. Raven had always thought Gann as handsome, but never had felt any real attraction towards him; she had always perceived him as just a friend. After the trip to Coveya, though, the two of them had become very closer, and now, Raven's imagination was constantly assaulted with rather interesting scenes of her said friend doing not-so-friendly things to her. "_Speaking of the devil..._"-She thought as said hagspawn returned from his task to get firewood.

"Are you alright?" - He asked, noticing that his friend seemed bothered.

"As fine as I could be in the middle of nowhere." - The woman mumbled. "- Sorry for the mood, but I just have this damned headache and I could kill for a bath."

Unknownbest for her, she wasn't the only one with less than holier thoughts about the current companion. Truth to be told, Gann was interested in her since he had met her in the Mulsantir Prison; the way she didn't seemed interested in the least as she reflected his charms, all the while putting to work her own charm – wich she didn't seem to be aware of most of the time...And if they were friends before, it was nothing compared to the connection they shared after the Coveya incident. Since then, he had begin to feel even more attracted to her, and currently his number one fantasy was about fucking her into oblivion while she screamed his name. Definitely, not what you should think of doing with your friends. Granted, it wasn't just about sexual desire; it was much more. He wasn't stupid, and he knew that his urge to protect, to care for her, to hold her and to never let her go coupled with his sexual desires meant he was in love with her. He also remembered the vow he had made at Coveya Kurg'annis – that he would declare himself to the one he felt in love with. The problem is, easier said than done; his mind still bugged him : "_What if she doesn't like you back...?_"

"Gann, are you ok?" - Her worried-filled voice woken him from his thoughts.

"Ah...yes...I was just thinking about...bath" - "_Stupid_!" He thought to himself as he saw the suspicion in her eyes at his weird statement. - "I mean, when I got the firewood I noticed that there's a pond nearby and that I also wanted to take a bath."

"What, do you think I'll let you take a bath with me? So we can 'wash each other's back'?" - Raven asked him with amusement.

"Only if you want to." - The hagspawn said with a wink. _"Good, I distracted her_" - "Actually I was thinking we could take turns, that way we can watch each other's back, instead of washing them."

"I see. Let's decide it fairly then. Jankenpo*?"- Now she was barely hiding her laugh.

"As easy as dreaming."

ooo ooo ooo oo

"_Shit._" Raven though after losing to Gann. Not only he was taking his bath before her, but she also was only about 3 or 4 meters away from the naked hagspawn, and that thought disturbed her greatly. If only she had enough guts to look behind her back, she would see him in all his naked – and wet – glory. "_Shit shit shit!_!" The woman thought desperately to herself as she clutched her two swords hilts as if they were life savers. "_Bad thoughts, Raven, bad thoughts! The man is your friend, it doesn't matter if he is that handsome...and currently wet...and definitely well -formed...in probably all aspects...WHAT THE HELL!Must not look! MUST NOT LOOOOK!" _

After about fifteen or maybe twenty minutes of her desperate mantra of "Must not look", she felt him tapping her shoulder, warning her that he was done. As she turned around to see him clad in his trousers (_only_ his trousers, damn him – and with a perfectly shaped and still wet chest on display), Raven got up the floor so fast that she feared she might have dislocated her knee. Feeling her face burning, and knowing fully well that the chances of him not noticing it were close to zero, she tried to divert his attention.

"Uhn...Ah...Why are you bare-feeted? They're going dirty." - _"SERIOUSLY?_!"

"They were going to anyway, since I cannot walk out of the water in my boots." - The hagspawn answered her, clearly amused. - "You seem to be very...distracted this evening, Raven." - He said, almost in a purr, only to have her blushing even more fiercely and ushering him to turn to his back. - "All right, no need to be pushy."

Now, as it was his turn to sit down int the soft mattress of the sleeping bag, he allowed himself to sigh. Ok, he had purposefuly put just his trousers on; as he got out of the water, he suddendly became _very _curious of what her reaction would be, and he couldn't say he was dissapointed...the man was sure that a month ago Raven's only reaction would be to tell him to put some clothes on. Instead, she blushed fiercely as she took his figure in, and he did notice she didn't ask him to put on his shirt...did that mean she had had a change of heart? Did she loved him like he loved her? To make things worse, as his hearing could attest, now the woman of his dreams had entered the water 3 meters away from him...stark naked. "_You can't look. You can't betray her trust like this. Oh, but she must be truly beautiful...with the moon grazing her fair, wet skin...and I probably will never have another opportunity like this...just a quick peek, and I'll be done with it...No, I can't, I won't..."_

Ten minutes later, after a heated mental debate between good Gann and bad Gann (in which bad Gann had finally won), he slowly opened his eyes, that he didn't even realise had been closened shut during his musings. Very slowly, he turned his head at his back, keeping his eyes half-open, until he finally saw. "_Holy shi..._" - The hagspawn thought that the female human was beautiful before, but nothing compared to this. As she had her cofee colored eyes closed, her dark hair cascaded down her back, her fair skin glowed under the moonlight, and her hands glided across her ample, wet breasts, down to her firm stomach, and then dissapeared in the dark waters. He took a sharp intake of breath as he felt his eyes widening and his member growing hard. To have his hands down her body...he would make her moan, whimper, scream for his name as he pleasured her...he would lick every single drop of water in her body...

He was brought to reality by a sharp scream. Raven was staring a him in shock and embarassment as she covered herself with her arms. Gann could barely keep his eyes above her neck as he mumbled "I'm sorry" time and time again like an idiot, slowly feeling the shame consume him. He was completely stupid! Now Raven would never want to see him again! Why couldn't he restrain his horniness? He deserved to rot in the vilest of places for losing her friendship so stupidly! Getting up quickly, only wanting to hid himself somewhere and die, he barely registered the sound of her leaving the water. As he felt his legs firm enough to begin to walk away, the hagspawn felt a hand being pressed on his arm. Gann stopped, but refused to turn around and face her undoubtely hurt expression. Okku was definitely going to k...

"Gann..." - She called him weekly, interrupting his train of thoughts. He still wasn't turning around.

"Gann." - The woman said, a little more cofident this time. He made a motion to leave.

"Gannayev." - This time, her voice held a strong, commanding tone, as she stoped him from leaving. - "Look at me, please."

Gannayev finally turned to face her, eyes closed, with a pained expresion on his face.

"Open your eyes?" - Her voice was soft, pleading; he slowly opened his eyes, opening them fully when he saw she had her fearsome eyed tunic pressed against her front. The woman was blushing lightly, but had a strange look on her face. One he had never seen before.

"Why?"- She asked, looking at him attently, with that strage expression still on her face.

The hagspawn felt his heart clench at her question. He was going to lose her because of his stupidity...As he heard her voice inquire him again, he took a deep breath. Better to let it out now, since he was disgraced anyway.

"Uhn...Because...b-because...i-it's you. Because I feel attracted and attached to you like I have never been with anyone else before. Because I want to hold you, to protect you, to make you mine forever. Because I love you...and I can't help it."- For once, his s_avoir faire_ escapped him. He heard her take a sharp intake of breath. Now was the time she would scream at him, hit him, tear his limbs apart for his cheekiness (as she undoubtely could). She wouldn't believe him. Or worse, she wouldn't _care..._

He wasn't expecting, however, to be kissed. "_What...?_" His brain thought, slowly procesing the fact that he had Raven kissing him with her soft lips, semi naked, in the middle of nowhere, after he confessed his love for her. Surely he would wake up anytime now, in his bed (or sleeping bag) with a boner and a shattered dream (_him, _of all people!). Before he could kiss her back she pulled away, staring at her feet and looking extremely embarasssed. He almost had an aneurism as he saw her lifting her madly blushing face, but with resolute eyes, to face him and say the words he longed to hear his entire life.

"I love you too..."

In that moment, his mind snapped. She _loved_ him. She loved _him_. The hagspawn didn't have any doubts anymore, and as he bended his head to kiss her fully on the mouth, he could feel his horniness slowly seeping it's way back in...

"_Oh Gods..._" She thought as the man suddendly kissed her after her confession. For someone who was so ashamed 5 seconds back, he surely seemed confident now. _"I __guess__ he wouldn't be Gann if he couldn't recover so fast..._". His right hand held her by the waist, while the left one cupped her cheek, and his lips were fierce, demanding, and absolutely amazing. As she hugged his neck, the woman could feel him nibbling her lower lip, trying to get her to open her lips. Grining like a cat against his mouth, she decided she would play hard-to-get, and moved her lips to kiss his jaw and cheeks instead. He felt her hands suddendly on his naked chest, fingers absentmindedly tracing the curves of his body, working her way down his torso slowly. As her lips got close to his ear, she delicatedly kissed his earlobe, before licking it, earning a gasp from him.

"Eager, aren't we?"

The words barely left her mouth before he kissed her again full force, tearing her lips open and invading her with his tongue, running his fingers through her hair, battling with what was left of his morals as he felt himself being aroused as every moment passed with her light fingers on his chest.

Not one for losing, Raven started to kiss him back every bit as eager as he was, altough she couldn't help herself but moan as she felt his hands trailing her back, getting dangerously closer to her left breast. She vaguely had the conscience that they were starting to move backwards, and when her tunic fell down on the floor completely exposing her body (save her trousers, wich now she thanked the Gods for remembering putting on) to him they were already kneeling on the previously forgotten matress.

"_So fucking soft..." _The man couldn't stop thinking as he hold her close in another tight hug. There was something satisfying in to just hold your loved one like this, knowing that you could give her security with the simple act. Tenderness, love, protective instinct - he felt all of them for her. After a minute of basking in the tender touch, Gannayev raised his head. Raven's eyes widened when she saw how dark his green eyes had became. Before she could react, he kissed her lips hard, and when she couldn't breathe anymore, he peppered her face with kisses, tracing a downward path. His hands caressed her bare sides, before one ventured on her front, first at the underside of her breast, before he covered one with his warm palm. He was pleased to note when she inhaled sharply once more. Grinning at her neck, he slowly trailed his lips down, until his naughty lips reached the softness that his hand was feasting on. Raven couldn't help but moan and arch her back as soon as she felt his lips covered an aching bud on her chest. Her eyes rolled over as both his hand and lips teased her until she was pleading. Pleading for what, she wasn't sure. He tugged and nipped at the fleshy nub, rubbing his thumb over the other while humming quietly into her breasts. These simple (yet effective) gestures were enough to make Raven cry out in pleasure, fisting her hands in his blue colored locks as he left a trail of kisses behind while he glided to the other mound, repeating the alluring action. Gann seemed to have had enough of playful nipping as he bit down on the hardened nipple, leaving the loud groans erupting from Raven to simmer in the feverish air. He continued biting at the sore nub, digging his digit deep into the other across the way, earning deep groans as she strained against his soft tongue. He tweaked her sensitive nipples in between his fingers, coughing out a few gasps from the woman, implanting a permanent smirk on his face as Raven squirmed under his grip.

"Please...Gann..." - She pleaded, the pleasure was becoming too much. She felt warm all over. Her senses were overloading. She wanted something, something that she knew only he could give. And to top it off, he kept moving _downwards..._

"I know, my love" - He murmured on her stomach. Lifting her up a little, he finally pulled her trousers down her feet until it was lying on the floor. Looking at the remaining piece of clothing* that covered her, he swallowed hard, admiring the view. Raven was really beautiful. Hands trembling, Gann touched the edge of the cloth almost hesitantly, before he lifted his gaze to look at her flushed face. He was pleased to note that she met his eyes without any hesitation. Not taking his eyes off hers, his fingers pulled the small cloth down, and down it went, skimming Raven's legs, her knee, and her ankles. When it was gone, he swallowed once more, before his eyes left her face to look down slowly, brimming with anticipation.

Raven watched as his green eyes darkened some more and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. He gazed at the newly exposed part of her for a long time until she thought she'd die with all the heat that travelled to her face, not to mention the warmth that was bubbling inside her brought by the intense and hungry eyes gazing at her, devouring her with their intensity.

"Mine."

It was the only word that she heard before he moved up and kissed her lips hungrily. One of his hands rested on her legs, at first stationary, but soon caressing her in a way that made the fine hairs on her nape stood up.

Raven's eyeballs almost popped out of their sockets when his hand was suddenly between her legs, touching the softness therein, feeling the wetness that had pooled. At first it was a tentative touch, and then gained speed. She jolted when he touched a sensitive nub. The sensation brought by the intimate touch was electrifying. Noticing his mate's response, he touched the sensitive nub once more, and she rewarded him with a strangled moan.

"Please..."

Raven gripped the sheets tightly as the feeling coursing through her intensified. And when she felt intrusion inside her, she squeaked with surprise, and then moaned his name when the intruding finger moved within her, it's speed ever going up. It was warm. It was hot. It was scorching hot. She thought she'd combust with the heat, but she had to stay strong. It was only fair that he could get some too, after all.

Gann was obviously enjoying himself fully, but Raven had made up her mind, so she tugged him up to share a kiss once more. Using his momentarily distraction for her benefit, she rapidly moved into a position where she would have _him_ pinned. Now facing him from above, face flushed, she started to stroke his torso, lightly kissing his chest while her hands moved towards his trousers. Her fingers hesitated for a moment before starting to undo his pants, and as she finally removed the offending cloth of his body she couldn't help but also stare at his manhood in a mix of embarassment and awe. The hagspawn was feeling a little embarassed as well (although he would _never_ admit it) but promptly forgot any rational thought as he felt her hand moving him in all the right directions.

Gripping him tight, Raven ensured him with long, hard strokes, thumb pressing against the head in all the right ways. Something in Gann's head suddenly clicked, he bited his lip and groaned rather loudly in pleasure, hips bucking into her hand, pleading for more. His head was tilted back, stray hairs clinging to his face, his dark green eyes closed as his hands holded the matress under him tightly. But soon enough his eyes shot wide open as Raven gave his erection an experimental sweep over with her tongue, tracing a particularly large vein that twisted up his shaft. The hagspawn hissed joyfully as she continued grazing his tender skin until she had built up a steady rhythm.

"Playing dirty?" - He managed to pant weakly as Raven nipped, sucked, and licked him throughoutly, but Gann made no real effort to stop her. Groans, moans, and sounds of pure delight erupted from the spirit shaman below, fingers scratching at the matress as pleasure flared up inside him, as a deliciously long-awaited orgasm boiled in his stomach. Raven grasped her hands around what her mouth couldn't, head bobbing, pure warmth crowding her mouth as she sucked roughly at the hagspawn, paying attention to his sharp and raspy groans. Her wet mouth engulfed his throbbing manhood over and over again in a exhilarating speed that made his toes curl tightly. She felt his body shake and shiver as he neared total pleasure, but that had to wait. She wouldn't allow Gann to end it before it started as much as she would have liked to. He loosened slack on his clenched fingers as his back uncurled along with his toes, breathing heavily. There was no room for objection as to why she didn't finish, but Gann was too busy lapping up the most lovely emotion that swam through his body while Raven crawled up to his chest, tracing her fingers over his curves again, giving the man a moment to take everything in as she kissed along his tightened jawline.

But that didn't last as long as she expected and before she knew it, she was once again pinned with her back against the matress. They engaged in another kiss, and lips were as close together as their bodies were, both just as sticky and suddendly forceful as Raven pressed her bent knees into Gann's sides, nudging him to take the next step forward. But he waited.

"Raven, look at me."- He commanded huskily, darkly. He wanted her to look at his eyes and see how much he wanted her, how much he loved her. Glad that he waited as he saw the sudden apprehensiveness in her eyes, he took a deep breath and said tenderly:

"I would never force you, Raven, you know that. If you want me to stop, I'll stop."- He would probably die if she asked him to stop. Nevertheless, he would never force himself on her.

"Do it, love." -She murmured huskily, taking a decision. Because her eyes were closed, Raven missed the chance to see his eyes that almost popped out of their sockets at the endearment she unconsciously uttered sweetly, seductively. Any semblance of control he had shattered in a million pieces.

"B-But you are worried..."- He made a last heroic attempt to preserve her of any ill decision.

"Shut up, Gannayev" – she snapped, not wanting to get into a debate on what should or should not happen. She glared at him when he smirked, all the more when the smirk turned to chuckles albeit strained. She would never know how much she drove him crazy.

"There's the fierce Raven I know" - he teased. - "I thought she had taken a vacation, probably the heat was too much for her. I was wrong."

And then he grinned handsomely, and she couldn't help her heart from racing even faster than it already was about to retaliate to his teasing but lost her train of thought when he touched her and then moved on top of her, covering her body with his, skin to skin touching. They both moaned at the contact. When she felt his hardness brushed against her leg she jolted, as if hit by a lightning. She wasn't prepared with the electrifying feeling that the contact made. Feeling him without any barrier, his hardness in contrast to her softness, it was so different from the other times that she had felt him during their 'meeting'.

"You're so soft, Raven" - He groaned.

"Am not" - She said weakly. - "Stop teasing me!" - She whimpered when he rained kisses on her body. She wanted to reach something. She needed him to give it to her. She didn't know what that something was. Just that, she needed it. Badly.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" - He groaned as she moved deliciously under him.

"Gann...I want...please..."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you kidding me?" - She snapped, unconsciously raising her hips to his.

He chuckled, but his chuckles got caught in his throat when he felt the tip of him touched the hottest part of her body. Getting serious, he braced one hand on the side of her head, while the other spread her legs a little wider.

"It will hurt at first. Forgive me, love." - The hagspawn murmured as he slowly pushed himself inside her. He groaned at how good it felt.

At first, he was only inside her a few millimetres, before he'd pull away, doing it a couple of times. Raven felt strangely impatient. She wanted to feel more of him. She raised her legs and tightened them around him to prevent him from pulling away. She trapped him in her warmth, and was unaware at how much it affected him. Finally giving in to her wishes, Gann crushed his lips to hers as his hips pushed until he was past her barrier and was buried to the hilt. He swallowed her moan of pain, and felt incredibly guilty for hurting her and for wanting so much to be within her. He did not mind the nails that dug in his back, if he was even aware of it considering the sensation he was feeling at the way she surrounded him completely.

Raven felt like she'd break in half. He filled her completely, stretching unused muscles for the first time. She wondered how in such seconds the pleasure she was feeling was replaced by pain, a scorching pain. She was thankful when he didn't move his hips, and instead kissed the tear that leaked her eye. Beads of sweat covered Gann's face as he strained hard not to move. He waited for her signal that she was okay, almost losing his control when she unconsciously moved.

She froze when the man above her groaned like a wounded beast. He looked just as pained as she was, and she didn't like it.

"Gannayev..."- She murmured with affection. "_Damn_," she tried to convince herself, " I_'m a freaking Nine, I can take that!" _She smiled, albeit strained, when he opened his dark green eyes and met hers. - "You can move now."

"But..."- He inhaled sharply when her hips pulled away a little then moved back. His face contorted in both pleasure and concern.

"It's not as painful as before" - She assured him.

"Don't mind me, my beautiful liar. I'll move when you're ready. Don't push yourself."

Accepting his words, Raven closed her eyes and tried to relax. While she did so, he peppered small kisses on her nose, her eyelids, her furrowed brow, until her pain faded to a bearable level. When Gann felt her tensed muscles loosened, he moved a bit while watching her like a hawk, looking for any sign of discomfort.

"It's okay now, I promise. It still hurts, but not like before." -She said weakly as she lifted her hand and caressed him to ease the worry lines etched in his handsome face. He kissed her nose before he started moving again, slowly at first. He marvelled at the feel of him sliding in and out of her, but soon chased the thoughts away as he fought not to lost control. It felt good. She felt so good. And the sexy moans she was making, it was driving him insane. She was so fucking tight that he began to go faster almost unconsciously.

She couldn't help but scream out. He was making her feel _amazing_. He moved in and out of her and she got into the groove of it and started to move her hips again like before. His head hung by her left ear and he groaned out his response as she lifted her hands and wrapped them around his back pressing him harder into her.

Raven clutched his back when he increased his pace, moving in and out of her in a speed that had her moaning and whimpering his name. The pain was still there, but it had no comparison to the pleasure that was building inside her, like the ones that she felt before when he was touching her. The feeling was too intense. The coil in her stomach was growing, becoming unbearable as he moved in and out of her, faster, _stronger_. She felt her toes curl and uncurl with pleasure, her head tossing from side to side. His breath became uneven and she could hear the gasps of pleasure that he made which rivalled her cries of desire. He started to move even faster and they, unmindful of any noise they were to make, cried out together louder and louder.

"Ah!" - It was close. It was _so_ close. His thrusting was unforgiving all the while. - "Gannayev!"- She screamed.

It was the magic word as he lifted her legs and pounded into her even harder and faster reaching places she never knew existed. He pushed extra hard as her orgasm took hold of her and made her convulse around him while he screamed hoarse as he came inside of her, her walls milking every drop he had.

The pressured claws on Gann's back were loosened as he pulled out of the woman slowly, leaving her to whimper at the loss of him. The humid air clung to their exhausted bodies, the moans no longer filling the air but were soon replaced by in-sync panting as the lovers felt their adrenaline rush wear off. Gann looked down, pressing his face closely to her's, tender lips at her ear as he panted.

Raven lightly kissed him, and soon she was engulfed in a warm embrace, her head resting on top of a racing heart. She burrowed herself deeper in the warmth that surrounded her. She felt extremely tired and sated. Sudddendly, she asked him again:

"What were you talking with Okku about?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at her, but this time he aswered her truthfully.

"Well, he seemed to have this crazy idea that I was trying to leecherously get you into my bed, and then leave you behind with a broken heart. While I _did_, and still do, want you in my bed, I would never break your heart. Not the heart of my precious Raven."

"I'm not yours" - She murmured sleepily. - "And Okku _does_ seems to be almost always right. Must come with the age". - A smile graced her lips when he chuckled once again. She felt the hand around her tighten possessively. She wanted to tease him for being so possessive, but she didn't have the energy to utter the words. She also wanted to look at his face, wanting his smile to be the last thing she had seen before falling asleep, but her eyelids were too heavy. The pull of sleep to her thoroughly loved body was too strong to ignore.

"_My possessive and perfect hagspawn."_

"You're mine. Tomorrow your name and mine will be the same" - He murmured with a smile, looking tenderly at the tired yet smiling face of the woman in his arms. He'd let her rest for a while before he would give her a surprise in her life.

"Hmm..."

Gannayev chuckled at the tired moan. He doubted if Raven heard him. With a contented smile in his face, he too, drifted into a wonderful sleep.

"_Only mine."_


End file.
